Sliver of a Kismet
by Obsessed Dreamer
Summary: We all have our past lives. As we are reborn, memories of who we were are deleted from our consciousness. But the soul that remembers all of its experiences will never forget. Slight NakagoxYui.


**Summary:** We all have our past lives. As we are reborn, memories of who we were are deleted from our consciousness. Thus we will never know when we see a place or a person that held significance to our former selves. But the soul that remembers all of its experiences will never fail to recognize it. Implied YuiNak.

**A/N:** This bunny had been jumping on my head for a long time and finally, I've been able to get down on my a** to use it. Inspired by the song "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt, this story is dedicated to me, to all YuiNak fans and to those who are still looking for their soul mates.

**(09/24/10)** I re-uploaded the story after weeding out the grammatical errors. I did my best but I would have to ask for your consideration if you still find a few; English is not my mother language you see. I have rearranged some of the paragraphs but there were no big changes. To **Big Big Fan,** thank you for reviewing twice and for checking back on the story. I would have loved to reply to you personally but you were on anonymous review. I really appreciate your eagerness but as for your request, this story will not be updated. I like it as it is as a one shot. I'm working on a new YuiNak fic so you might want to watch out for that. And we have a lot of great new YuiNak fics around. Do look them up ^^

**Warning: **Slight OOCness, depending on your interpretation.

* * *

**Sliver of a Kismet**

**By Obsessed Dreamer**

_My life is brilliant…_

"Of all the dumb luck!" Yui muttered as she rested her hands on her knees. Her panting breaths competed with the sound of the leaving train in her ears. She looked back at the escalators where Tetsuya was still running. "Train just left" she told him when he finally got to her side. "Talk about pointing the obvious," she smiled to herself as she watched her koibito sigh in exasperation. Holding his hand, she tugged him to the platform.

"It'll be a few more minutes before the next train arrives. I'll just call the tow-away service alright," said Tetsuya.

"Sure, go ahead."

Tetsuya gave an apologetic smile and shifted a little from her. To pass the time, Yui had let her gaze wander around the station. It was already dusk—almost evening—and about every commuter would say that this is the most unholy hour to travel, especially in Tokyo's jam-packed rush hour trains. The number of people waiting along side them was proof enough, Yui noted.

Without looking at anyone in particular, her eyes sifted through the crowd but her attention was drawn to the opposite platform. And there he was… "_Masaka!"_

_My life is brilliant_

_My love is pure_

_I saw an angel_

_Of that I'm sure_

Tetsuya paused from his phone conversation when he felt Yui sidle against him. When he looked down on her, she looked shaken. "Is anything the matter?"

She shook her head and tried to look okay, "Everything is fine. I'm just a bit tired." But Tetsuya was unconvinced. He would have wanted to inquire more about it but his phone was blaring with "hello? HELLO? Is anyone still there?..." from the other line. There was nothing he could do but go back to his phone conversation.

Yui on the other hand tried to pull herself together. "I'm just tired; that's it. I'm just tired that I'm hallucinating," she said to herself. She had been very busy after all. Aside from her usual academic activities, the student council in which she is a part of is overseeing the annual university festival. Tetsuya picked her up after the day's events but his car was side swept by a reckless driver while it was parked.

To affirm her hallucination theory, she looked back at the opposite platform hoping against hope that what she saw was just a trick of her mind. But the image she perceived earlier was still there, and he was as real as the hammering of her heart. He was still the same blonde and blue-eyed splendor but instead of the usual armor she remembered, he was wearing an expensive business suit. If it weren't for the huge suitcases at his side, he would fit perfectly with the crowd.

_She smiled at me from the subway_

_She was with another man_

_But I won't lose sleep on that_

_Coz I've got a plan_

Alaric did not believe in the existence of Fates but if they happened to be real, he was sure that they were having a lot of fun picking on him right now. His flight was delayed and when he finally arrived at the Japanese airport, the person who was supposed to pick him up did not show up. To make matters worse, he has a meeting scheduled within two hours. He hates tardiness so commuting through the heavy traffic was not an option. The train would have been faster but just as his luck would have it, it left before he could get on it. And don't forget the jetlag. Alaric Nicholas Arcueid is _not_ in the best of moods.

_You're Beautiful_

_You're Beautiful, it's true_

_I saw your face from a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Coz I'll never be with you._

He was in the process of willing away his headache when all at once, he had the sensation that someone was intently looking at him. He was used to being ogled and during normal circumstances, he wouldn't have given a damn but something nagged at his gut. He looked up with the intent to put off his onlooker with a glare but he wasn't prepared for what he felt when his azure eyes locked with her empire jade ones—It was like being kicked in the stomach.

_Yes she caught my heart,_

_As I walked on by and_

_She could see from my face that I was_

_Flying high and I_

For a moment, he was stunned as his being was flooded with the sudden rush of emotions. Surprise, grief, delight, hatred, penance, wonder, guilt…longing. It was overwhelming but not as much as it was annoying. Out of habit, he clamped down on the unwelcome sensations until it simmered down to something more manageable: curiosity. But Nicholas, perceptive as he was, knew that the thrill of recognition still bubbled beneath the surface of his logical mind. It did not seem like it would let up at once and among other things, curiosity is dangerous.

_Don't think that I will see her again_

_But we shared a moment_

_That will last till the end._

He would have liked to ignore it but there is something about her that calls to him. It wasn't physical attraction that he was sure of. She was visually pleasing but not the striking beauty he was used to. And instead of the amorous look he usually receives from females, there was apprehension and shock on her delicate features. It was a puzzle but for some reason, he seemed to understand why she was giving him such treatment.

They never met before but it's like he knew her, close enough to have held her. But try as he might to crank his brain for a memory—any memory that could tell him who she was—he could only come up with a brick wall. Frustrating was an understatement. _"Who are you?"_

_You're Beautiful_

_You're Beautiful, it's true_

_I saw your face from a crowded place_

Yui's mind was on overdrive. Questions like 'why and how he came to be here' whirled around her head like a broken record that it was nauseating. She was almost sure that her knees turned to jelly when he returned her gaze and continued to look at her with that familiar expressionless face. It was like being thrust back into time, when she was still a captive of Nakago's spell.

Yet he gave no indication that he knew her. Somehow, she was disappointed. What did she expect, acknowledgment? That seemed absurd because the last time they were together, he tried to kill her. On the other hand, he did save her from the clutches of Tenkou but they were not able to exchange words or anything of the sort. He was such an enigma.

_And I don't know what to do_

_Coz I'll never be with you._

Maybe that was what she was looking for, a closure—a sign from him that would tell her what she really was to him. The thought that she was nothing more but a puppet to the person she trusted hurt her, so she never gave it much thought though it bothered her. And just when she was just about ready to forget everything, Fate decided to toy with her in the form of this stranger.

Yes, stranger. Because she would never be sure if this really was her beloved seishi or just a replica of his shell. Nevertheless, she was glad to have seen him again. Upon arriving at this conclusion, Yui let a smile grace her lips. She poured all of her being into it and hoped that it reached him because this might be the last time they would cross paths…ever.

_Lalalala lalalalala_

As if in response to his silent question, the woman smiled at him and in the few days to come, Nicholas will never forget how that simple gesture made her eyes dance…

…and how it made him feel. Like something that had been ripped off from him was returned.

_But it's time to face the truth_

But the sound of the arriving trains broke the spell as both of their attentions turned to the shifting of the crowd.

Tetsuya had finished his conversation as well. He turned to Yui as they boarded their train, "So care to tell me what that was all about?"

Again, Yui shook her head and smiled but unlike before she is now immersed in contemplatative silence. The former Seiryuu no Miko chanced one last look at the opposite platform but her view was obstructed by the opposite train. "Goodbye."

_I will never be with you._

Nicholas pressed his forehead against the cool window pane as he felt the gears beneath him move. He will never see her again but just as well. It was foolish really…to feel such familiarity with someone he never met and yet…He closed his eyes and allowed himself to a wistful smile before focusing his thoughts on his tasks that evening.

The two trains were now moving away from each other as they should be but the two souls that were smiled upon by fate that afternoon will forever be bound to each other…tied to that one sliver of a kismet; the memory of which may be forgotten but never erased.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: **After centuries of hiatus, I've finally written a complete Yuinak fic, yay! Penning this was difficult as various emotions and thoughts had to be portrayed in only a matter of minutes. The whole scene couldn't have taken more than fifteen minutes, hahaha! And I had to cut down on WAFF. Gomen, Nakago and WAFF just don't mix. Anyhow, please review. Thanks.

_Masaka_ – means no way


End file.
